New film outfit to produce values-laden movies
Updated February 22, 2017 - 12:00am Marco Masa, Lyca Gairanod and Raikko Mateo The launch of Regis Films and Entertainment, held at One Castilla Place in San Juan City, coincided with the birthday celebration of its producer-owner Ms. Anicia Regis. Regis Films produced the feel good movie “Tatlong Bibe” that features child stars Raikko Mateo, Marco Masa and Lyca Gairanod. It also stars Mommy Dionisia Pacquiao, Eddie Garcia, Edgar Allan Guzman, Angel Aquino, Rita Avila, Ronnie Lazaro, Victor Neri, Sharlene San Pedro and Ms. Anita Linda. It was written and directed by Joven Tan. The movie will open on March 1. According to Ms. Regis, she wants to make movies that will impart good values to our youth. This is only the first project of Madam Anicia but it if makes good at the box-office, she wants to go full time into film production. Her main line of work is recruitment of workers for jobs abroad. She had been in this business for ten years and she knows the ins and outs of sending Pinoy workers abroad. She entered film production through the encouragement of her friend Edith Fider, who used to be active in the music scene before. They share the same vision of producing values-oriented movies that can inspire the viewers. Close Ad X She may be new in the business but she is willing to learn the ropes. Her favorite actor is Ian Veneracion and her favorite actress is Dawn Zulueta. THE NEW PTV In the TV industry leadership, PTV-4 will offer the same type of weeknight programming sked as ABS-CBN, GMA 7 and IBC 13. PTV 4 General Manager Mr. Dino Apolonio said that Kris Aquino is not transferring to the government-owned station and there is no negotiation going on between them and the queen of multi-media. He made this statement on Saturday at the launch of two Korean dramas like “Rosy Lovers” and “The Legendary Doctor” held at Luxent Hotel. If ever Kris is indeed moving to PTV 4, this will entail long talks and negotiation. But Mr. Apolonio said they cannot afford the talent fee of Kris. There will changes happening to the government-owned network such as a reformat in their newscast. “It is still a work in progress. In fact, for the first quarter, we’re going to be introducing a new logo, new graphics which we have started using,” Apolonio said. He also disclosed that they changed their news presentation and their news gathering. They are also looking for bankable news anchors. But he said it is costly to hire bankable news anchors, the talents of which they cannot afford. He added that their thrust would to be tap people who they can develop as dependable news anchors. “In fact, it would be an honor for us if we will be able to develop someone who can become one of the premier anchors,” Apolonio said. The three giant networks ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC 13 will focus on the teleseryes and fantaseryes during primetime slot. The airing of two Korean dramas like “Rosy Lovers” (Monday to Friday) and “The Legendary Doctor” (Saturday and Sunday) are some of the new changes being implemented in PTV 4. This was made possible by the partnership of PTV 4 with Philippine-Korean Entertainment Inc. or PKEI. They learned about how popular Koreanovelas are with Filipinos and brokered a partnership with PTV 4. They also plan to produce a concert in the Philippines featuring popular Korean stars. THE FIERCEST OF THEM ALL Krisha Francisco is one of the contestants of “The Fiercest of Them All,” hosted by Daiana Meneses and which starts airing on GMA News TV on March 5 at 9 p.m. “The Fiercest of Them All” is the first fantasy series meets reality competition on modeling, where female models compete to become the fiercest of them all. Krisha, 25, used to work at an online casino. She speaks English well. She describes herself as a fighter and said that joining the reality show changed her views when it comes to dealing with people. “I learned how to get along well with the other models during the contest. I got to know their personalities. You can’t be fierce or meek in this kind of contest. You have to maintain a certain balance in dealing with your fellow competitors,” said Krisha. She had to resign from her job to join “The Fiercest of Them All” and she didn’t regret doing so. “I wanted to test my level of competitiveness. Can I do it? I also want to find out if I am pasaway or if I am a happy person,” she related. Krisha said one valuable lesson she learned in the competition was to be truthful and to face challenges head on. She admitted that she missed her sister and her mom while she was camped out with the rest of the contenders in an undisclosed place. “But I told myself that I should not be sad but instead focus on the tasks given to us.” In case there is an offer join showbiz after “The Fiercest of Them All,” Krisha expressed interest to work with Coco Martin in a drama project. If she is offered to go sexy, she will go for it, if the price is right.